


Wake Up

by 1010hoshiiii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Self Harm, Suicide, sad start happy? ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010hoshiiii/pseuds/1010hoshiiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT READ IF SELF HARM AND SUICIDE IS TRIGGERING TO YOU </p>
<p> </p>
<p>mingyu is distraught as he entered the bathroom. blood stained the ceramic floor. a pale body layed in the bath tub. what should be crystal clear water was dyed red. </p>
<p>mingyu waits for wonwoo to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> pls do not read if self harm and suicide are triggering topics!!!

mingyu took a seat beside wonwoos bed. the room reeked of antiseptic. the white walls haunted him. wonwoo's peaceful sleeping face scared him. the face of someone you love when asleep is said to be the most beautiful. but mingyu was scared of it. it wasnt beautiful to him. wonwoo's smiling eyes and bright smile was the most beautiful. not the peaceful emotionless face that rested on the hospital bed.

 

its been 3 days since he was brought into the hospital. mingyu found the elder motionless in the bathtub. the crystal clear water was dyed red with blood. mingyu could never forget the scene. how he cried when he saw wonwoo there. the medics came just in time to save his unbeating heart. mingyu could never see it coming. if he did, he would have stopped it. he would do anything to save wonwoo.

 

mingyu held wonwoo's motionless hand. his arm scarred with cuts and stitches. wonwoo's face pale almost like there was no blood flowing. his heart rate was slow. the doctors could save him. it was only a matter of whether or not wonwoo wanted to wake up. only time could tell.

 

"wonnie hyung. you know right. everyone cares. we all love you. we are all worried for you. even if everyone or the voices in your head tell you that no one cares. thats a lie. i will always care. i have and will always stay beside you. please wake up. i cant imagine my future without you wonnie hyung. wake up your sleeping heart hyung. theres no need to be afraid. i will always stay by you. you cant keep playing safe hyung. im right here so please wake up." mingyu tightened his grip around wonwoo's pale hand. tears threatened to fall. mingyu would never cry in front of wonwoo. even if wonwoo couldnt see him cry.

 

two weeks passed. wonwoo still hasnt moved a muscle. eyes never opened. mingyu still stayed by wonwoo's side. wonwoo had two more weeks to show improvement. if he doesnt, then the doctors would have to cut the plug.

 

classmates brought him flowers and cards. but nothing can help wonwoo wake up. soonyoung, junhui and jihoon came by a few times, all three came in crying every time. jisoo and minghao prayed for wonwoo to wake up. seungcheol, seokmin and jeonghan came whispering motivational messages to help wonwoo wake. chan, hansol and seungkwan promised to be better dongsaengs and give wonwoo whatever he wanted.

 

none could pout their heart more than mingyu. mingyu was by his side the entire time. pre coma and currently. he could have stopped everything. but he was too blind to see what wonwoo was going through.

 

"wonwoo hyung. you heard what the doctor said right? you have to wake up. or you'll die. i know i sound greedy but i dont want to lose you. you dont have to be scared of waking up. we didnt tell your parents since we know you wouldnt want them to worry. please. at least hold my hand tighter. or open up your eyes. i know youre scared. but i'll help you through it all. i'll always stay by your side. please. please. please..." the tears began to billow down from his face. falling onto wonwoo's palm.

 

mingyu wiped his tears away. the sun was beginning to set. the red sky beckoning him to leave before the nurses push him out.

 

five days were left. everyone came to help out. mingyu couldnt bear to see wonwoo anymore. he didnt want wonwoo to just leave without saying goodbye. mingyu sat outside the hospital room. the tears never stopped flowing. the hospital called up wonwoo's family. wonwoo wouldnt like it but the hospital had no choice since their son was going to leave in five days if he doesnt wake up.

"you. you're mingyu right?" a boy around mingyu's age pointed at him. his face was similar to wonwoo's. mingyu's voice was hoarse from crying. all he could do was nod.

"im bohyuk, wonwoo's brother. my brother loves you a lot. i know you love him too. you're the only one that can save him at this point. even eomma and appa cant convice hyung to wake up."

 

mingyu looked up to face bohyuk. even with his red swollen eyes, mingyu was determined to wake wonwoo up. bohyuk helped mingyu up. holding mingyu tightly. "do it for everyone that cares for him please. i believe in you mingyu sshi." bohyuk let mingyu go as he walked towards wonwoo's bed.

 

"YAH JEON WONWOO! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME. AND YOU'VE BEEN HEARING ME GO THROUGH ALL THIS PAIN FOR THE PAST 23 DAYS. DO YOU REALLY WANT ME TO SUFFER THIS MUCH. DO YOU REALLY WANT YOUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS TO GO THROUGH SO MUCH PAIN AND SUFFERING BECAUSE OF YOU. I KNOW YOU DONT. THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL NOT MAKING ANY SIGNS OF WAKING UP. PLEASE. JUST. MOVE YOUR HAND OR EVEN A FINGER WILL DO. PLEASE. just please. theres so much you can do. we can have a dream where we can stay together happily and make it come true if you just give some sort of improvement. please wonwoo. i really care for you. i just want the best for you even if it means me being greedy. but its because i love you. bohyuk says you love me too. but if you do then why do you want me to hurt so much. why. if you love me squeeze my hand. if you dont then the doctors will cut the plug." mingyu was angry, sad, hurt. every emotion that has been piling up since the day wonwoo was admitted into the hospital was just let out. mingyu continued to cry. the tears never seemed to stop. mingyu held wonwoos hand like he was holding onto the last strand of hope he had. 

 

mingyu felt slim fingers wrap around his. a squeeze followed after. mingyus eyes opened widely. "NURSE! NURSE! JEON WONWOO! HE SQUEEZED MY HAND!" mingyu called as loud as he could.

 

wonwoos eyes fluttered open. the first thing he saw was mingyu. he heard everything. since the day he came til now. wonwoo was selfish to not listen to mingyu, the rest of the boys, his family, classmates, teachers, doctors and everyone basically. he needed time alone to sort himself out. what he did wasnt the best way to do it but it was the only way that was applicable at the time being.

 

he knows he hurt everyone. he regrets it deeply. but he'll make it up to them. he'll live his life to its fullest. he'll promise to never let mingyu cry and make his family worried.

 

"im sorry mingyu. i love you." wonwoo let go of mingyu's hand as the nurses came rushing in.i


End file.
